Support is requested for the 2004 and 2005 Gordon Research Conferences on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways. The meetings will be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire, July 18-23, 2004 and July 17-22, 2005. Topics for the meeting include fundamental mechanisms of enzyme action, the roles of enzymes in disease and bacterial pathogenesis, metabolic engineering and interactions between metabolic pathways, cofactor chemistry, and novel enzyme reaction mechanisms. Speaker selection for the 2004 meeting is nearly complete; the tentative program is described. The speakers are drawn from academia and industry and represent a mix of established and younger investigators. Women comprise a significant fraction of the speakers; the Co-Chairs will strive to attain similar diversity in selecting attendees for the meetings. In view of the long, successful history of this annual meeting, partial support is requested for both the 2004 and 2005 Conferences. [unreadable] [unreadable]